Promises
by Taren-ca
Summary: What if Angel had not left after graduation
1. Promises

**Author: Taren**

**Rating: R.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine.  **

**Summary: What if Angel hadn't left after Graduation**

**Pairing: X/C B/A **

**Distribution: Xanderzone, TTH, anyone else ask.**

**A/N: Since my muse wanted a sequel I took the opportunity to improve the original.  All the feedback I received really helped.  Thanks to everyone for their comments.**

**Promises**

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Buffy looked through the smoke from the burning school and spotted Angel.  Making a quick decision she sprinted towards him before he could disappear.

"You're not leaving."

"Buffy I have to go.  We can't be together not like you want.  I'm not going to risk your life just to be with you."  Angel made a feeble attempt to pull away from Buffy.

"Not good enough Angel.  You. Are. Not. Leaving."  She emphasized each word by jabbing him in the chest.  "We've lost enough people today we don't need to lose you as well."

Angel sighed.  He could feel his resolve to leave weakening but he had to try once more.  "Buffy, it's not safe for either of us.  When I'm around you the temptation is too strong.  I have to leave while I'm still able."

Buffy silenced his complaints by grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a deep kiss and the last of Angels resolve flickered and died.

It may not be for the best.  It may even bring about the ruin and downfall of the scoobies but he couldn't bring himself to leave.  With a sigh and a shake of his head he allowed Buffy to lead him back to where the Scooby gang was watching the school burn.

Approaching the gang he saw questioning looks on their faces.

It was Xander who spoke first, "I thought you were leaving?"

Angel opened his mouth to reply but Buffy broke in, "He was, but he's not anymore.  I talked him into staying."

Giles carefully removed his glasses before responding to Buffy's statement.  "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Don't worry Giles.  We know all about the curse now and I promise you that nothing is going to happen."

Xander looked doubtful while Willow looked on with a smile.  She had this thing for the doomed romance her best female friend had going.  

"Don't worry guys, if something does happen I can always redo the soul curse on Angel."

Giles frowned, "Well yes I suppose you could do that.  But lets make sure that isn't necessary in the first place."

Xander was struggling through a mental debate.  He had planned his road trip thinking that things would be calm after the mayor's defeat.  But he didn't trust Angel, and if Angel was staying then perhaps he should stay to keep an eye on him.  The thing was he really knew he needed a break.  The constant fighting was starting to get to him and he had to get away.  Even if only for a little while.  

Finally he decided to cut his road trip short.  Limit the trip to a month instead of the two or three he had planned.  Buffy and Angel should be able to keep their hands off each other for at least that long.  Already starting to revise his plans he decided that with a shortened trip he could live a little larger than he had planned.  Stay at the hotel with a pool, maybe even hit a bar or two during the trip.  

~~~~**~~~~

Two days later Xander was dragging his last suitcase out to the car when he noticed a familiar figure sitting in the front seat.

"Cordelia?  What are you doing here?"

"Look I know your leaving town, and I want to get out as well.  I was planning on heading to LA to start my movie career, but you know…"

Xander looked a little puzzled. "Umm. No I don't know"

Cordelia blushed in embarrassment "You need money to rent an apartment and they aren't cheap in LA.  I was going to work over the summer and get enough money together to last a couple of months.  But with Buffy making cow eyes at Angel I don't think I want to be here.  So one way or another I'm getting out of Sunnyhell.  Either I'm catching a ride with you or I'm off to the bus station and LA streets."

Xander sighed, he had to learn how to stand up to women.  One of these days it was going to cause him serious problems.  "Alright I'll give you a ride.  I'm headed east going as far as Roswell before turning around and coming back.  How long are you going to be riding with me?"

"I'll let you know."  Cordelia smiled, she was getting out of Sunnydale and maybe if things worked out she could repay Xander for everything he had done for her.  Despite the fluke incident she hadn't been able to let him go.  It wasn't when he purchased the dress that reminded her how much she loved Xander.  No it was his silence.  He had had the perfect opportunity to destroy her, and he said nothing.  After everything she had said to him, all of which he deserved mind you, he still kept her secret.  

~~~~**~~~~

Xander was actually finding travelling with Cordelia quite enjoyable.  Their first stop out of Sunnydale she had insisted on stopping at a jewellery store.  While she had been inside he had spent time in the sporting goods store across the street.  He wasn't sure how his money would hold out if Cordelia tagged along for the whole trip so he had decided to purchase some basic camping equipment just in case.

When he got back into the car Cordelia handed him a small jewellery box.  Opening it he found a man's wedding band.

"Cordelia your great and all but isn't it a little soon to be getting married?"

She swatted him on the chest.  "Very funny Harris.  Like I want to marry you.  But if we are travelling together it would look better if we are married.  Particularly if you plan on stopping in small towns like you said.  Besides this way the rednecks will leave me alone."

Before he could stop himself Xander replied, "So do I get the benefits of being married to such a gorgeous woman?"

With an arched eyebrow Cordelia responded, "And what kind of benefits are you looking for Mr. Harris."

Xander sputtered and stammered trying to work his way out of this conversation with his head intact.

Cordelia smiled to herself, it was actually fun leaving him speechless, his usual quick wit failing him.  "I see.  *Those* kind of benefits.  I don't see any of that in your near future, but if you play your cards right."

Xander went from sputtering and stammering to shocked silence.  Finally he turned and looked straight ahead.  Sliding the wedding band on he started the car.  "Well I think we have everything here Mrs. Harris shall we be off?"

Allowing herself a smirk Cordelia replied.  "I'm done here Mr. Harris.  We may leave."

~~~~**~~~~

The first day they had made good time and as the sun began to set they pulled into one of the many small towns along their route.  Unfortunately the only hotel in the one street place had been a hole.  It was situated next door to a strip club and the night manager who was accustomed to hourly renters and was shocked when Xander had requested the room for the night.  The clerk had looked Cordelia up and down before tossing him the keys and offering a thumbs up.

Needless to say Cordelia hadn't taken that well and was already fuming.  When she saw the hotel room she went ballistic.  "You can't expect us to stay here.  Look there's a hole in the wall burn marks on the carpet and I'm not even going to guess what that is over in the corner.  Hell there's no other furniture here other than the bed."

"You don't have to like it Cordy, but I'm beat.  I was up early packing and getting the car ready plus I've been driving all day.  I need a shower and some sleep before we take off again tomorrow."

Cordelia growled, "Alright. Fine.  One night, but after this I'm picking the hotels and I deal with the desk clerks.  I'm never staying in a hole like this again."

With a sigh Xander nodded and headed for the bathroom and a much needed shower.

Xander took a quick shower not knowing how long the hot water would hold out and got ready for bed.  Unfortunately when he was packing he hadn't planned on company.  Digging through his bag the best he could come up with was a pair of boxers and an undershirt.  "Well Cordy's going to have to deal.  I'll pick up something better tomorrow."

Cordelia had already crawled into bed when Xander got out of the small bathroom.  Looking at Cordelia in the bed he paused and looked down at the floor and shuddered before crawling into bed beside her.

"What do you think your doing Mister I said you weren't getting those kind of benefits."

"Not looking for them Cordy.  Just want to sleep in the bed."

"Not going to happen Mr. Harris.  You get the floor."

"Have you looked at the floor there is no way I'm sleeping down there."

Cordelia had to admit the floor was pretty disgusting.  She hadn't even taken her shoes off until she crawled into bed.  "Alright you can stay.  But keep to your side of the bed and if anything crosses the line I'm keeping it."

With a grunt of agreement Xander shut off the light and went to sleep.  Sometime during the night he woke up to find Cordelia snuggled up to him on his side of the bed.  He spent several minutes staring at her sleeping face in the moonlight before drifting off to sleep again.

Cordelia fought to stay asleep the next morning.  She wasn't really tired, but the bed was so warm and comfortable.  Still half asleep she tried to burrow deeper into the warmth.

"You keep doing that Cordy and I'm going to be on the floor."

Instantly awake Cordelia fought off the panic she felt.  'What?!?  Who... Oh god Xander.  I slept with...' finally her brain woke up and recalled the events of the previous day.

"Xander! What are you doing on my side of the bed!"

Xander lifted the arm he had wrapped around her and gestured to the other side of the bed.  "See all that empty space over there.  That's your side.  You are on my side of the bed."  Looking at her with an impish grin he chuckled.  "Does this mean I get to keep you."

Perhaps it was the fading adrenalin rush but Xander's good humour was infectious and when Cordelia followed his gesture she realised she wasn't entirely on his side.  "You can't have my big toe.  It's still on my side."

"But it's such a cute toe.  Are you sure I can't have it?"

Wiggling her toes Cordelia smirked.  "Nope.  It's obeyed the rules and is safe on its side of the bed."

"Perhaps I can entice it to cross the line."  Xander shifted a little and pulled the rest of the covers onto his side of the bed.

"Now that's just not fair Xander.  The poor little guy is going to get all cold over there alone without any covers."

"Well he can come and join us on this side."

"Hmmm. No I think it's time to get up anyway.  If you want my toe you're going to have to do better than steal the covers."  With that she rolled over and climbed out of bed heading for the shower.

Xander was a little puzzled.  That was definite flirtage.  Combined with the wedding ring thing he was starting to wonder if maybe she had finally forgiven him.  Maybe, just maybe he had a chance with her again.  The question was did he want to try and make things work with her?  Some of her taunts had really hurt.  Sure he deserved them, but that didn't make them hurt any less.  As he listened to the shower run he pondered the new Cordelia.  Finally as the shower shut off he decided that if she could forgive him Willow then he could forgive the taunts.  He was willing to start fresh and see where things lead.

~~~~**~~~~

Cordelia's negotiating skills still impressed Xander.  Posing as newlyweds on a tight budget she always got them a free room upgrade wherever they stayed.  Half the time they even ended up with the Honeymoon suite at no extra charge.  Truth be told he was enjoying having Cordelia there a lot more than he thought he would.  Sure she teased and harassed him, but it was no longer spiteful or vindictive.  The teasing had a playful flirty feel to it.  Even more so than when they had been dating.

Even without *those* benefits he was basking in the ego boost he received every time someone looked at him with envy.  If he had been receiving the benefits in question he knew his grin would be permanently fixed to his face.

Right now he was regretting the conversation he was going to have.  He was three weeks into the trip and it was time to start heading back to Sunnydale.  He knew for a fact that Cordelia wanted absolutely nothing to do with the place and he was already feeling disappointed at her anticipated departure.  Steeling himself for an unpleasant conversation he opened the door to their room.

"Cordy?  Cordy we need to talk."

"What are we running out of money?  Do we need to start using that camping equipment, cause you better buy another sleeping bag if we are?  Don't think I didn't notice you only had the one."

"No I've still got enough money for the rest of the trip.  The thing is I'm almost done my road trip and I'm getting ready to head back to Sunnydale.  It's been great travelling with you.  Really I've enjoyed these last few weeks more than I thought was possible but I promised myself I would be back in Sunnydale to check on things in a month."

Cordelia looked up at Xander sadly, "You said you wanted to check on them after a month.  Why not do just that.  Then we can move to LA and I can start my movie career and you can pick up a construction job.  You'd be good at that, you always hang around the construction people where ever we go and there are lots more construction jobs in LA than in Sunnydale."

Xander was stunned.  First that she wanted him to join her in LA and second that she actually noticed the type of people he talked to.  She had even said he would be good at something.  "You actually want me to come with you to LA?  Why?"

"I L…like you Xander.  I don't want to lose you to Sunnydale and if you stay there sooner or later something will get you."

"I can't abandon Willow, Buffy and Giles.  They need me."

"Yes they need you.  But I need you more."

"You need me?  What as some sort of sugar daddy to pay your bills?"  Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Cordelia Chase needed him.  Right.

"What?  No!  I need you as a friend.  As Xander Harris the man I've been pretending to be married to for the past three weeks.  I need someone I can trust who wants me for me.  I want someone who will be there for me, keep me off the casting couch and just talk to me.  God Xander, you bring out the best in me and I like who I am when I'm around you.  If I lose you I don't know what I'll do"

Xander sat back on the bed.  Ok maybe she did need him.  But there was still Sunnydale.  He just couldn't abandon them.  Finally he decided LA is only two hours from Sunnydale.  If there is anything apocalyptic they can always give him a call. "You won't lose me Cordy.  But I do have to stop in Sunnydale to make sure everything is Ok there.  Do you want to come along or would you rather I dropped you in LA?"

Cordelia sniffled "You can drop me in LA if you promise to come back."

Xander walked over to Cordelia and pulled her into a hug.  "I promise.  It will take me a week to clear everything up with the rest of the gang, but I'll be back for you."

"I'll find us an apartment and get things ready in LA then."

~~~~**~~~~

Xander arrived in Sunnydale shortly after lunch.  He wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to everyone.  Despite their attempts to keep him out of things last year he knew they wouldn't just let him go.  

He really should start with Willow.  After all they had been friends forever.  But he wasn't ready to face her just yet.  He would start with Giles.  Explain his reasons, that way when he had to face the girls he would maybe have someone on his side.

No, Willow and Buffy definitely wouldn't understand why he was moving to LA with Cordy.  He was mentally preparing his armour to deal with claims of abandonment and tears.  It was the tears that would be the toughest to deal with.  But he had made Cordelia a promise.  And he always kept his promises.  

He just hoped he could get Giles to understand even if he knew the girls wouldn't.  It was a carefully prepared Xander that stepped out of his car in front of Giles' residence and approached the building.

Yet despite his preparations he was completely shocked by the sight that greeted him.  The front door was hanging from one hinge and yellow police tape criss-crossed the doorway.  Ducking under the tape he looked around the room.  Giles' meticulous living room was a shambles.  The couch was overturned lamps were lying shattered on the floor and one of the bookshelves had been broken scattering priceless texts across the room.  Looking at the scattered books he spotted a chalk outline surrounded by a small darker stain.

Xander stared at the chalk outline.  "This can't be happening.  Not Giles.  This just … Not Giles."

Finally pulling his eyes off the chalk outline he looked around for any sign of what might have happened.  It was then he spotted Willow's book bag.

"Oh God Oh God.  Gotta see Willow.  Gotta check on Willow."  He forgot completely about his car as he raced to Willows home.

He was faintly reassured when he found her door closed and locked.  Digging the spare key out of the rose bushes he let himself in.  

The house didn't look any different, but there was something that put him on edge.  Pulling his stake he checked each room carefully as he slowly cleared the house.  Arriving at Willows room he slowly opened the door.  With a sigh of relief he spotted Willow asleep on her bed.  He was about to call out to her when he finally figured out what was different.  He hadn't seen a single Star of David or other religious icon in the whole house.

He focused on Willow watching for the rise and fall of her chest.  After four minutes tears started to roll down his cheeks.  He was only gone a month how could this happen.  Whoever did this to you Wills is going to pay but I need to find out who first.  Slumping his shoulders in resignation he picked up Willows baseball bat and walked over to the bed.  

'Forgive me Willow.'  Swinging with all his strength he struck the vampire in the head changing it from sleeping to unconscious.  It took him a few minutes to tie up the Vampire then he waited for it to regain consciousness.   Fifteen minutes later Vamp Willow was struggling against her bonds.

"Who did this to you Willow?  Who turned you?"

"What do you care?  You ran off and abandoned us.  Ran away just like Buffy did after Acathla."

"You knew I was leaving, you told me to go.  I didn't abandon you."

"Sure you did.  But that's Ok I don't need you or Oz anymore I've got Angelus now."

Xander hissed in shock staring at Willow.

Vamp Willow smirked.  It may not be entirely true, but the look of pain in Xander's eyes was perfect.  "Yep that's right Angelus is all I need.  No more pathetic clothes flukes or being pawed at in the back of a van for me."

Shaking his head in disgust Xander circled around the vampire, "You are not my Willow.  My Willow is dead.  You *will* tell me what happened here or I *will* dust you right now."

Vamp Willow watched Xander pace with a sneer.  "You couldn't dust me.  Look at me I'm still Willow so why should I tell you anything?"

"Why not."

Vamp Willow appeared to consider it for a bit before she cocked her head to the side.  She couldn't come up with anything worse than the truth so, "Alright.  Seems your slayer and Angel couldn't keep their hands off each other.  About a week ago she broke his curse.  Fun thing was she didn't tell anyone.  Four days ago Angel requested a Scooby meeting claiming a prophecy was about to come due.  When I arrived Buffy was strangely absent and Angelus had just finished draining Giles.  I tried to run but I had nowhere safe to go.  Angel had been invited into all our homes at one time or another.  He eventually caught and turned me.  Since then he has been up in the mansion with his latest plaything."

"Buffy?"

Vamp Willow let out laugh, "No he's got Joyce.  Buffy is hiding at her home.  She did the un-invite ritual *after* her mother was taken."

Xander's emotions were shattered.  With a blank expression he walked over to Vamp Willow his stake clutched white knuckled in his hand.  Seeing his blank expression the Vampire struggled frantically to escape but was unsuccessful as he plunged the stake into her chest.  "I'm sorry," he whispered just as she burst into ash.

Making his way to Willow's parent's room he took their handgun out of the night table and chambered a round.  He'd need the advantage if he was going to attack Angelus.

Grabbing Willows Cell from the table with his free hand he headed for the mansion.  

Walking to the mansion he could see the people scramble to get out of his way.  Mothers were grabbing their children and disappearing, people would step into shops or out into the street to get out of his way.  If he had looked in one of the reflective windows and seen himself with tears rolling down his cheeks and a pistol in hand he would have disappeared as well.  As it was he didn't care.  It didn't matter anymore.  

Arriving at the mansion he did his best to sneak through the rooms.  If Angelus knew he was coming, well he might as well shoot himself.  He was counting on the vampire daytime sleep period to give him a chance.  Upon locating Angel's traditional lair he was sickened to find Joyce.  She was tied to a table bruised battered bloody and naked.  At least she was alive he could check on her further after he had dealt with Angelus.  Heading for one of the bedrooms he pushed the door open with the pistol.  

There he was sleeping in blood-covered clothes on silk sheets.  Taking careful aim he slowly and deliberately fired a round into the vampires head.  The hollow pointed round made a tiny hole going in but ripped the back of the back of the head wide open as it exited.  As the sound of the first shot echoed around the room Xander fired six more rounds into the vampires head.  Placing the pistol in his belt he drew a stake and finished Angelus.

He had been staring at the pile of dust his ears ringing from the gun shots for who knows how long before a whimper in the front room finally caught his attention.  Right Joyce needs help.  Pulling out Willow's Cell he dialled 911.

"Yes I need an ambulance at the old mansion on Crawford."

"No dammit this isn't a crank call tell the crew the injured party will be out front in the bright sunshine, but get them here quickly she's badly hurt."

"Yes she has medical coverage.  If she's still alive when you get here she can supply the information."

Carefully untying the woman he loved like a mother he gently wrapped her in the comforter from the bedroom before carrying her out the front door.  He waited patiently for the ambulance crew to arrive cradling her in his arms the entire time.

He accompanied her in the ambulance and then followed a nurse to the waiting area where he waited for the doctors to inform him of her condition.  The small part of him that could still feel was deeply worried.  She had only whimpered the once the whole time and had been as limp as a rag doll when he held her waiting for the ambulance.  Angelus had had her for four days.  That little part that still had feeling was sick now.

In an effort of self-preservation Xander's mind started to dig for happy memories.  It pulled up childhood memories of Willow only to have them overlaid by Vamp Willow.  It pulled up jokes and research with Giles only to have those overlain with chalk patterns.  It dug up images of Buffy to have them replaced with a blood soaked Angelus on silk sheets.  Finally it brought up Cordelia and he revelled in the memories of the past few weeks.  He played each day over in his mind carefully calling up every detail.  The smell of her perfume, the innocent look on her face as she slept.  The look she got when she bested yet another hotel desk clerk.  When he reached the last night in LA he started all over again.

Outwardly Xander hadn't moved so much as a finger since the nurse led him to the waiting room.  Offers of coffee had been met with stony silence.  Requests by the police to talk had been ignored.  Xander sat eyes forward unblinking awaiting news from the doctor.

Eventually a doctor approached the waiting area.

"Mr. Harris."

Xander blinked and turned his head to look at the doctor.

"Mr. Harris I have some news regarding Mrs. Summers."

Xander stared at the doctor intently for a long moment before finally speaking, "How is she?"

"Physically she should recover.  We've re-attached her tendons and with a lot of physical therapy she should be able to walk again.  We're keeping her sedated for now giving her body a chance to recover."

The doctor looked away uncomfortable with Xander's dead eye stare,  "Can you tell me anything about the person who did this.  Something to help the police out?"

"He's dust.  He doesn't matter anymore."

The doctor started in surprise.  So it was a vampire.  That explained the boy's state of shock.  He'd seen a lot of people in similar states after seeing their first vampire.  If the boy had dusted the creature… Well he wasn't going to complain.

"Does she have any family?"

"A daughter.  I'll inform her.  I was going over to talk to her anyway."

The Doctor nodded, "Very good.  If you need to talk to anyone you can usually find me here."

Xander shrugged and got up to leave.  "If you'll excuse me I need to go see her daughter now."

As Xander walked away the doctor saw a flash of a gun.  "I wonder if he used that on the blood sucker?"

One of the passing nurses looked up from the clipboard she was carrying, "What was that doctor?"

"Nothing I was just talking to myself."

~~~~**~~~~

Xander arrived at the Summers residence.  Ignoring the curtsey of knocking or ringing the doorbell he strode in through the front door.  It was fortunate he didn't pause at the entry as a crossbow bolt nailed the wall an inch behind his head.

Pulling his pistol he lined up on Buffy and her now empty crossbow.  "We need to talk slayer."

"Oh God Xander I'm sorry I didn't know it was you.  When did you get back?  Are you OK?"

Xander stared at Buffy with contempt, "I've been to see Giles, Willow and Angel Buffy."

Buffy flinched at each name, "H-how is he?"

"Dead."  The gun sights never left Buffy's forehead.

"I-I meant Angel."  Buffy eyed the gun warily. 

"So did I.  I dusted him right after Willow and right before I rescued your mother."

"You dusted Angel.  But I was going to do the soul curse again.  You didn't have to do that.  It would have worked one of these times and then everything would have been fine."  Buffy actually whined

"No.  I don't think so.  Giles is dead.  Willow is dead.  Your mother may eventually walk again.  Things will never be fine again Buffy."

"Do you remember the promise I made you Buffy.  Do you remember what I said I would do if anything ever happened to Willow?"

Buffy's eyes widened, "You said you would kill me.  You've killed Angel, are you going to kill me now too?"

Xander took careful aim.  "Angelus Buffy.  I dusted Angelus an evil Vampire who was torturing your mother."  

There was a single shot and silence.

~~~~**~~~~

The candy striper was doing her tour of the hospital when she peeked in on one of the new arrivals.

Mrs. Summers I'm glad to see you're finally awake.  You've had someone very anxious to see you but they've gone to get some rest.  

You've got some mail here do you want me to read it to you?

An almost imperceptible nod and the striper opened the letter.

"_Joyce I'm sorry I couldn't be around when you woke up.  Sunnydale just has to many bad memories for me to stay anymore.  This town has cost me both my childhood friends as well as the man I considered a father.  It almost cost me the woman who I imagined as my mother.  _

The Candy Striper paused to collect herself.

_A person should never have to do what I did for my best friends and I can't take the chance of that ever happening again.  I will never again step foot in Sunnydale.  Not for anything.  If the world ends it will find me in LA._

_You don't have to worry about the creature that did this to you.  He's blowing in the wind somewhere._

_I hate to ask this of you in a letter but could you inform the Rosenburgs of Willows passing.  I'm afraid they will never have a body to bury but if they check the urn on their mantle they'll find her ashes.  Let them think she was mistakenly cremated_.

_When I first met your daughter I made myself a promise.  Her life before mine her safety before mine.  I would have done anything for her.  I also made her a promise.  If anything happened to Willow because of her I would see her dead.  I've reached an impasse in resolving these promises and decided they nullify each other.  _

_Tell Buffy that Cordelia is the reason I missed.  She still needs me and I wouldn't do her any good rotting in a prison._

_Joyce I hope you can forgive me for not getting to you sooner.  Had I known I would never have left._

_Deepest Regrets,_

_Alexander Harris_

Fin


	2. Family

**Author: Taren**

**Rating: PG-13.  If Joss can air his stuff on Prime Time this isn't getting an R.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine.  **

**Summary: A year after Promises.  How would the Glorificus incident be different?  **

**Pairing: X/C B/A **

**Category: Definitely AU here people**

**Family**

{-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------}

Fourteen Months after promises

The Abbot raised his voice as he neared the spells completion.  An un-natural wind carried his voice around the room knocking dust from the tapestries and rattling the stain glass windows.  A trickle of sweat rolled down his forehead as he gathered his concentration for the final stanzas.  All was prepared all that remained was to identify the guardian.

_Prepared is the way _

_Fixed is the form_

_Chosen be the guardians_

_Protector of man _

_Purest of heart_

_Savior of all_

_Named be the guardians of the key_

_Bound to the line everlasting_

With a brilliant flash of light the green glow of the key vanished from the abbey.  With a weary sigh the abbot collapsed on the bench.  He could hear the beast approaching.  The dieing screams of his monks as they spent their lives trying to delay her approach were getting louder.  But the key was safe now.  

Coughing weakly the monk glanced towards the wrought iron door.  He could feel his body collapsing.  The power he used required more strength than he had to give and had taken a physical toll on him.  If the brothers could delay the beast a minute more he would provide the final protection by taking the location of the key and it's guardian to his grave.

"Protect it well slayers."

Sending the key to the Slayers had been a stroke of genius.  Something the beast wouldn't anticipate.  After all who would be foolish enough to send a dimensional key to the hellmouth.  Even if the beast did track it there she would never look for a living breathing being.  As security he had crafted the spell so that the key was passed on to the next slayer when the first died ensuring the keys protection as long as the slayer line existed.

There he could feel it, his soul was shuffling off its mortal coil.  He was ready, had anticipated this and was looking forward to reaching his place in heaven.  Did the screams seem louder now?  What was with that incessant pounding?  Putting aside those concerns he focused on the bright light.  Yes it was all over now and the key was safe.  The key was with …  NO!!!  That wasn't the guardian I chose!  The Abbot struggled vainly to return to his body.  A small globe of light broke off and approached him and he paused in his struggle as if listening to a voice.  As he did his face broke out in a brilliant smile and he turned and headed back to the light. 

Not the guardian I intended, but they would be far better.

~~~**~~~

Glorificus sent a final kick to the door shattering the cross beam and blowing the doors inward.  Ignoring the trail of broken and bleeding bodies behind her she strode into the room.

"Give me my key Monk and I'll be merciful."  Glorificus began with all the arrogance of a god.  She quickly scanned the room detecting the traces of a powerful translocation spell before her eyes fell upon the corpse of the Abbott and she screamed.  "What have you done with my key?"  

Picking up the corpse she lifted it giving it a shake.  "If you won't tell me I'll rip it from your mind."  She had half a finger sunk into his skull before her features twisted in disgust.  "Dead, now you're just trying to be difficult."

Popping open his jaw she began to scan his mouth intently.  "Come on I know you're in there somewhere…" Her expression shifted from annoyance through disbelief before settling on screaming rage and with a shriek she tossed the body across the room.  "Empty.  Stupid worthless monk couldn't even hang around like a normal mortal.  No matter I'll find my key without your help."

Shifting her senses she began a more careful scan of the room.  Now that she was looking she could see the echoes of the spell the monk had cast.  Drawing on the soul essence she had stolen in her earlier rampage she pushed and pulled at the echoes trying to draw forth the words.  Even with her Eons of skill this was still extremely difficult and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead before she caught a faint whisper.

_Fixed is the form_

_Chosen be the guardians_

_Protector of man_

With that the final bit of her stolen power was expended and the whispers began to fade.  Striving to prolong the echo she poured in all her reserves and caught an additional whisper.  She sneered briefly at the monk in triumph before her features melted into a distinctly male body.

With a look around him the man shuddered.  His new demon had been at it again.  Judging by the solo body it hadn't been too bad this time.  It was then that he caught the scent of blood in the air.  Blood, that had not come from the body in front of him but from outside the solitary entrance to the room.  The scent set off warring emotions of desire and revulsion and for a second his eyes flickered gold.  Pushing aside the conflict he mentally probed for his new roommate.  The vampire was as present as ever and he pushed past it searching for the part that was *her*.  The shock he felt was clearly evident on his face.  "She's almost gone.  I can barely feel her."

Looking down at the fallen form of the Abbott he whispered in awe.  "I don't know what you did to her, but thank you.  It will be months before she fully recovers."

The man's posture relaxed as he contemplated what to do with the next few months of freedom.  There were a lot of things he wanted to do, but there was one thing he needed to do.  One person he needed to see and this was the perfect opportunity.  However first he had to get some new clothes.  He didn't favor the red Glorificus had been wearing, and the dress really didn't fit him.  Looking around at the fallen monks he gave up hope of finding anything really decent and donned the least blood-stained robe.

~~~**~~~

Time irrelevant, Location indeterminate

"The final move has been made.  All our pieces are in play." Whispered a silky smooth voice slipping through the mists and shadows.

"Very nice counter, most unexpected" growled a decidedly male voice the words thundering and echoing across the ever-changing landscape.

"I'm glad you appreciate it.  You do realize that you have lost?"  The words flickered from shadow to shadow taunting the listener.

"Most likely.  Your guardians are the perfect counter to my host.  I should have stayed with the original plan.  Regardless there is still a chance of success."

"Your chance of success is not worth considering.  Do you wish to observe the final results?"  Questioned the darkness.

"The game is incomplete I would see it finished."  The voice rolled across the land slamming into the listener.

"So be it."  The mists and darkness resolved themselves.

~~~**~~~

Two Months later

"Shhh.  Quiet Dawnie.  We don't want to wake your mommy now do we?"  Whispered Xander as he gently rocked his daughter.  "She's got a big day tomorrow and she needs her rest."  

With a final whimper Dawn stopped crying and focused on the person in front of her.  Xander watched with amusement as she worked her mouth in sucking motions.  "Your pre-breakfast breakfast will be ready soon sunshine."

Hearing a beeping he rose and headed silently for the kitchen.  Cradling Dawn in one arm Xander reached over and plucked a now warm bottle from the microwave and elbowed the door shut.   

As he shook a few drops on his arm to test the temperature the bottle slipped from his grip.  With Dawn in his arms Xander made no attempt to grab it and watched the bottle fall.  Halfway to the floor it stopped and floated back up to him.  Plucking it out of the air he whispered, "Thanks Dennis."  

He smiled absently as he felt a trickle of warmth on his shoulder when the ghost acknowledged his thank you.  Dennis had really advanced in the communication department and they now rarely had to resort to flickering lights or rearranged furniture.  There were still miscommunications however.  A pervading sense of doom had kept them out of the apartment for three days before they figured out that Dennis was upset about the cable being disconnected.

Sitting back in the chair to feed Dawn he started planning his day.  "Tomorrow Grandma Joyce will come and look after you while I'm at the jobsite.  You get to accompany her to her physio appointment.  Watch her close, she's going to be walking soon just like you will be."  He paused as Dawn kicked her legs.  "Yes I know she walks a little now, but soon she won't need any help."

Shifting her to a more comfortable position he continued,  "I'm almost finished at this site.  Half a day and I'll let my crew go.  Then I'll pick you up and we can visit the set of your mom's new show.  With luck we'll be able to steal her for lunch.  Afterwards you get to help me shop for an anniversary present.  Don't tell your mom but I hid my last overtime check so we've got almost four hundred dollars to spend.

"Then tonight Grandma Joyce is cooking supper for us to celebrate your mom's first day as leading lady.  Have I told you that she is the best cook ever?  Just wait until you get some teeth and you can find out for yourself.  It's almost good enough that I would go to Sunnydale for it."  His mood darkened slightly as buried memories surfaced.  After a few seconds his train of thought was broken when Dawn began fussing.  

"Don't worry we don't have to go to that dark place.  We're lucky that Grandma decided to move to LA.  She says it was to be closer to her physical therapist.  But really I think she just wanted to see you." Xander coaxed.  Noticing her bottle was empty he set it aside and lifted Dawn to his shoulder for the dreaded burping procedure.  Rocking back and forth he absently patted Dawn's back as he drifted off to sleep.

~~~**~~~

Cordelia crept into the kitchen just as the sun was peeking over the horizon.  She could smell the fresh brewed coffee and made a beeline for the coffee maker.  Pouring herself a cup she took a tentative sip.  It was a common joke between the two of them that despite being coffee addicts neither could brew a decent pot.  When the taste met her approval she smiled "Thank you Dennis."  The ghost was a godsend.  With their busy schedules and little Dawnie they didn't have much time for housework.  Matter of fact she couldn't remember the last time she had cleaned and she knew all Xander ever did was take out the trash when Dennis left it by the door.  

Sitting down to enjoy her coffee she watched her husband and daughter sleep.  They looked so adorable curled up together on the chair.  Xander had a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth and Dawn was sucking on his pajama shirt.  As she was finishing her coffee Dawn opened her eyes and started fidgeting.  Xander twisted in the chair and unconsciously pulled Dawn closer.  It looked for a minute that she might protest until she discovered his pocket and spent the next several minutes investigating this discovery.

Placing her glass in the sink she picked up her daughter "Time to get you ready for Grandma.  She'll be here soon and we don't want to make her late."  Seeing that an absence of Dawn had woken Xander she turned to him and continued, "You might as well get ready to.  If you hurry you can grab a cup of Dennis' coffee before you have to take me to set.  But first my good morning kiss"

Cradling Dawn on her hip she leaned over and stole a kiss.  Or at least that's what she intended.  When she tried to pull away she found Xander had a handful of her blouse preventing her escape.  After several long moments Xander's grip relaxed and Cordelia slowly pulled away.

"Mmmm coffee flavored Cordy kisses.  Life doesn't get much better."

Cordy gave him a playful swat.  "Careful.  Keep that up and you'll corrupt my daughter."

Xander looked over at Dawn who was cooing softly and looking back at him with wide-eyed innocence.  "I think she could survive a little corrupting."

Looking down Cordelia had to admit that Dawn didn't seem to mind.  "Maybe later, but Joyce is due by soon and I don't think she needs the visuals."

"True.  True."  Pulling himself from the chair Xander headed for the bedroom calling out over his shoulder.  "Don't drink all the coffee this time.  You promised me Dennis made coffee not that sludge you make."

"Then you better hurry."

 ~~~**~~~

Joyce pulled up outside the apartment and with a dramatic sigh reached into the back seat for her canes.  If the therapist was right she would be able to get by without them in three or four months.  It wasn't that she didn't appreciate how far she had progressed, but damn it she wanted to be walking unaided before her granddaughter did.

Carefully she affixed the one crane to her still weak left arm before picking up the other and exiting the vehicle. 

Not that Dawn was really her granddaughter.  It was more of an adoptive system.  Both Xander and Cordelia had adopted her as a parent and when they announced Cordelia's pregnancy she had been asked if she would mind being grandma Joyce.  That simple requested had infinitely brightened her day.  Forgotten were the problems with therapy and being confined to a wheel chair.  She was going to be a grandmother.  Something she had given up on after learning of Buffy's calling.  

Thinking of her biological daughter brought forward her disappointment in the girl.  She had such potential.  She was bright and pretty.  She should have gone far in the world.  Sadly she was going from one dead end job to another drifting aimlessly.  The girl complained about not being able to afford college, but at no point had she applied for student loans, much less tried to hold a job long enough to pay tuition.  The girl still expected a silver spoon while therapy and hospital bills ate up their savings.

For a long time after the incident Buffy had been deeply depressed and every time they discussed the therapy or hospital bills she would relapse.  It was tough to say whether it was guilt that caused the depression or if it was the loss of everyone she knew.  *Again*.  Just like at Hemerey.  And she *had* lost everyone.  

Although Xander and Cordelia were still alive they refused to have any contact with her.  For any reason.  She had tried to get the three talking and had even gone as far as inviting all three of them over at the same time.  But as soon as they saw Buffy Xander and Cordelia turned and left never saying a word.  They never mentioned the incident and she never tried again.

Pressing the buzzer for the Harris apartment she waited patiently for someone to buzz her in.  It didn't take long before Cordelia's voice came across the intercom.  "We'll be a couple of minutes."  Followed by the long buzzing of the door.  She knew that was an invitation to come up.  Careful as always she hadn't been invited in but if she was capable of entering she knew the door would always be open for her.

It took her a minute to climb the flight of stairs and upon reaching the apartment she found the door open and walked in.  It still amazed her that Cordelia could keep the place spotless.  There were never dirty dishes and you could eat off the floor.  

"Joyce.  Hi, why don't you grab some coffee while I finish feeding the brat.  Xander is still packing the day bag."  Cordelia called from the living room.

"Coffee would be great, but I have to ask who made it." Replied Joyce as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Don't worry it's the good stuff this time.  We wouldn't want to poison our favorite babysitter now would we."

"Favorite?  I'm your only babysitter" Joyce joked as she poured a cup and sat down.

"That's because you are the only one we trust with our pride and joy."  Claimed Xander as he stepped into the kitchen with a small backpack.  "Here's everything my two favorite girls need for a day on the town."

Joyce smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Catching her smirk Xander waited for her comment.  When none came forth and the smirk hadn't gone away he realized his mistake and turned to face his wife.

"If they are your two favorite girls where does that leave me?"

"You Mrs. Harris.  You are my everything.  You are my savior, the holder of my heart, and keeper of my soul.  Without you there is no sunshine."  Reaching out a finger he tickled Dawn before focusing on her again.  "I love you Mrs. Harris and I always will.  Never doubt that"

"I never will, and never doubt that I love you."

Joyce smiled happily into her coffee mug.  The Xander and Cordelia she knew before the incident would never have made such declarations.  But then they had all changed and mostly for the better.  Putting her coffee on the table she faked a cough to distract them before she had to physically pry them apart.

"Shouldn't we be leaving?  I would hate for you to be late for your first day of shooting Cordelia."

Looking up at the clock Cordelia panicked.  "Oh God.  Xander hurry up we have to leave.  Now!"

~~~**~~~

Buffy sighed contently.  The last two months had been glorious.   She had finally got away from the dead end jobs when she found herself a position at a temp agency.  With the high turnover rate in Sunnydale temps were in constant demand and the constant moving around kept her from getting restless.  That was just the topping on the cake however.  The real reason for her bliss was the man in bed beside her.  He had shown up out of the blue and they had been practically inseparable ever since.

Looking down at his pale features she again thanked whatever powers had returned her Angel to her.  Brushing one of his dark locks aside she idly contemplated his face.  He had the same features she remembered, but gone was the ever-present frown and brooding demeanor.  He seemed much more relaxed now than he had been before and they had proven repeatedly that the curse was no longer in effect or at least could no longer be broken.  

Feeling her shifting in the bed beside him Angel woke and turned to face Buffy.  Reaching up a hand he gently cupped her cheek running his thumb over her lips.  "Beautiful."

Silently Buffy rolled on top of him and nothing further was said for a long time.

~~~**~~~

Glory breathed deeply and smiled.  "Ah the lovely stench of home."  She had no idea how her host had known to bring them to the hell mouth but it made things a lot easier.  In her weakened state it would have been difficult to influence the creature she now co-existed with.  All she had to do now was locate the slayer and retrieve her key.  

Briefly she considered baiting the slayer into coming to her.  Then she discarded it.  Waiting just wasn't her style not when there were other ways.  With a simple spell she could locate the slayer.  Adding to the spell she could get the name and if she went all out she could even pull up an image of the girl.

Reaching her decision she glanced around the room looking for something suitable to wear.  "Where are my minions when I need them.  Inconsiderate little rodents."  Flipping through Buffy's closet she growled in disgust before turning away.  Whatever woman her host was staying with was much shorter than her and thin as a stick.  There was nothing in there that she could use.  With a snarl she grabbed the black duster off the back of a chair and headed out.  "This wouldn't have happened if my minions were here."

Gliding down the street the setting sun at her back Glorificus searched for a suitable location to cast her spell.  There wasn't much in the area, mostly residential homes, and an elementary school.  Ah perfect.  There were almost enough souls here she could go for the full image.  Soon.  Soon she would be home.

~~~**~~~

Angel came to his senses to find himself in a daycare surrounded by children.  With a sinking feeling he looked around the room.  The glassy eyed blank stares he received from the children only confirmed his suspicions.  The demon was back.  Getting up he noticed that he had been sitting in the middle of a conjuring circle.  Looking closely he thought he recognized a few symbols.  She was looking for something or someone.  Judging by the number of children she had drained the spell had required a considerable amount of power.

With a sigh he walked over to a little blond six-year-old girl who was staring blankly out the darkened window.  He had seen this before and there was simply no hope of recovery for any of them.  They would spend the rest of their lives in one form of institution or another.  It would be best to end their suffering and give the families a sense of closure.  Besides there was no sense in them going to waste was there?  With a sigh of resignation he picked the child up and gently brushing her pigtail aside sank his teeth into her throat.

He was just finishing draining a small dark haired boy when he heard someone approaching.  Somehow he knew with absolute certainty that it was Buffy.  With a panicked look around he dropped the boy in the middle of the circle before turning and diving out a window.

~~~**~~~

Buffy was confused.  She hadn't seen Angel since early this morning.  It was too early for him to have gone patrolling what with the sun having just set.  Stopping in at Willy's she checked but no one had seen him today.  

Willy did mention that there had been a strong burst of magic from over on Arlington Ave. and that maybe Angel had gone to check it out.  Without anything else to go on she had started to wander down Arlington looking for anything unusual when she felt the presence of a single vampire.  With a whispered "Angel" she turned and headed into the Happy Child Daycare with an expectant smile.  

When she stepped into the playroom her smile vanished.  Taking in the sight of four dead children a tear started to roll down her cheek.  She had been hunting vampires for almost six years now and finding children still affected her deeply.  She looked out the broken window and saw a figure disappearing from site.  Immediately identifying her boyfriend's duster she smiled briefly "Angel will get him."

Looking around the room she spotted the circle of symbols on the floor.  With a shake of her head she dismissed them.  Without Willow or Giles she had no hope of identifying the symbols much less deciphering them.  She hated magic.  It never leads to anything good.  Soul curses, portals to hell, human sacrifices it was all bad.  

Gathering the surviving children together she herded them out of the room.  All of them seemed to be in serious shock and just shuffled along as she directed.  She spent the next hour trying to comfort the children while waiting for the police and the parents.  By the end she was starting to get concerned about the lack of response from any of the children.  At least one should have started crying by now.  Perhaps they were under some sort of spell like the silence deal that Faith and her Boyfriend had broken last year.  No that only made people deaf.  It was likely that they were all just in a really deep state of shock.  That had to be it. Eventually she handed the children over to a policewoman and made her way back to her apartment.

Opening the door she smiled to see Angel present.  "So did you catch him?"

Angel looked up confused, "Catch who?"

Crinkling her eyebrows Buffy stared back at him.  "The guy you were chasing."

"What guy?"  Angel replied without thinking.

"The mage that murdered the children at Happy Child Daycare."  Buffy answered with exasperation.

Finally realizing that she must have seen him fleeing the daycare and thought he was chasing someone he replied, "No the bastard got away.  I almost had him when he teleported away."

Buffy groaned, "That's all I need a vampire mage who can teleport.  This is going to be Dracula all over again isn't it."

Angel shrugged "No.  I don't think so.  Most magic users tend to stay away from hellmouths.  They claim it corrupts their spells.  Even Vampire Mages will rarely come near one.  I think this guy is looking for something and once he's found it he'll be gone."

"You really think so" Buffy's voice filled with hope.  "I don't want to see any more dead children."

Angel shifted uncomfortably for a minute before changing the topic.  "Buffy we've been to Giles' and Willow's graves and I've said my apologies to them.  But there is still one person I need to apologize to and I've put this off long enough."

Buffy looked at him confused, "You want to apologize to Xander.  Why?  He's the one that killed you and he almost shot me.  You don't nee-"

Angel put a finger to her lips.  "Not Xander, your mother.  I owe her an apology.  Angelus tortured her for four days.  He cut up her legs so badly she's only now beginning to walk again.  I have to tell her how sorry I am for what happened."

Buffy sighed.  Things hadn't been going well between her and her mother.  Last time they talked the conversation had ended in an argument with her calling her mother a useless cripple.  She supposed she owed her mother an apology as well.

"How about we take a trip down to LA tomorrow night and visit her.  It's been almost two months since I've seen her.  Apologies should really be done in person right."  Mused Buffy.

Feeling for his demon he checked her strength before replying, "Tomorrow night should be fine."

~~~**~~~

Cordelia exited the car shooting glares at Xander.  Stepping around to the back she opened the rear car door to retrieve Dawn.  "It wasn't funny the first time and it isn't funny now.  How would you feel if Dawn screamed when you picked her up?"

Xander tried to stifle a snicker, "Cordy I barely recognized you.  How do you think Dawn felt?  Some strange woman with shock red hair was taking her away from her daddy.  She may be only two months old but even she knows that mommy has brown hair."

Cordelia muttered under her breath.  "I told them it was a bad idea.  But no someone said red hair and poof I've got glow in the dark hair."

Xander picked up the chocolate cheesecake from the back seat and offered Cordelia a supportive smile.  "Don't worry the red looks good on you and I'm sure Dawn will adapt.  She's already stopped screaming when you pick her up."

Perking up a little she shot back "Easy for you to say.  You're not the one who gets to walk around for the next week looking like a punk kid.  Everyone stares at me.  And not in a good way."

Heading up the walk towards Joyce's new bungalow Xander shrugged.  "Sure they look at you funny now, but wait until your show airs.  It's got a great concept, talented writers, and one brilliant gorgeous leading lady.  I'll bet you see dozens of people walking around with the same hair color the week after it airs."

Finally cracking a smile Cordelia rang the doorbell.  "Brilliant and gorgeous?  I think someone has a crush on a certain actress."

Xander just smiled back as Joyce opened the door.  Her eyes widened slightly upon catching sight of Cordelia's new hair color before she stepped back allowing them to enter.

Once they crossed the thresh-hold she gestured to the living room.  "Why don't you have a seat?  Dinner will be ready in a little while.  Xander you can put the dessert in the kitchen while Cordelia tells me what she has done to her hair."

Cordelia blushed slightly.  "One of the executive producers saw someone with this color hair and thought it looked *neat*.  Next thing I know makeup has dyed my hair."  Tugging at a loose strand she continued, "I'm stuck like this for at least a week as we film all the scenes.  At least it's only part of a disguise and they aren't going to make it permanent."

Stepping back Joyce cast her appraising eye on the girl.  "Not a bad color for you.  Quite shocking initially but it grows on you quickly.  I think people will like it."

After chatting for a while Xander took Dawn to go change her and wash up.  Joyce was in the kitchen dishing up the food while Cordelia set the table.  As the doorbell rang Cordelia shouted out '"I'll get it."

Opening the door she was surprised to see Buffy.  Even more shocking was the corpse that accompanied her.  She stared at the two for a long time.

Finally Buffy broke the silence, "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

Cordelia continued to stare at the figures in front of her.  Angel?  Angelus?  The name didn't matter he was supposed to be dust.  Xander killed the bastard.  What had Buffy done to get Angel back this time?  Wait she asked for an invitation he's gone and turned her.  Not good.

Buffy frowned at the still form of Cordelia blocking their entrance to her mother's home.  She had tried to be polite, but she wasn't going to let the Queen bitch ignore her.  "Look Cordelia we came here to apologize to *my* mom.  Get out of the way and let us in."

Frowning at the people in front of her she slowly reached behind her back and grabbed a black device.  "Why are you apologizing?  Everyone here has moved on and tried to forget so the apology won't mean anything.  Are you hoping for forgiveness?  Because I don't see any reason why they would forgive you.  You haven't changed."  Bringing the device around in front of her she pulled the trigger and hit Buffy with 50,000 volts.  As the slayer hit the ground she closed the door.

Carrying out a bowl of potatoes Joyce looked up at Cordelia.  "Who was at the door?"

Cordelia mentally pushed her writhing emotions into the back of her mind and drawing on all her talents as an actress turned to face her host with a smile.  "I hope you didn't want a copy of the Watchtower.  I'm afraid I was rather rude."

Joyce's smile broke out in a wide grin when she saw the Tazer.  "You have to stop threatening people with that thing.  Someday they'll call your bluff and then what will you do?"

"Why zap them of course."  

~~~**~~~

Cordelia lay awake planning.  Angel or Angelus had returned.  Didn't matter which one it was she couldn't let him near her family.  It had taken both Xander and Joyce a lot of time to recover from the events in Sunnydale.  While both of them were strong people she was afraid of how they would react to finding out HE was back.  The solution was simple.  She had to take him out before they found out and if he had turned Buffy then she had to go as well.  She desperately hoped she was wrong about Buffy.  The loss would devastate Joyce.

She sifted through her options.  She didn't have their speed or strength and despite all the martial training she had been doing she couldn't match theirs.  If she knew where they were staying she could do like Xander and get them as they slept.  But she had no way of finding that out in the short time available.

No the only place she could count on them being was in front of Joyce's.  Wait a minute.  Xander had used a gun to incapacitate Angelus before staking him.  She could do that.  She had spent considerable time at the local range preparing for her latest role and was considered a decent shot.  Now where to get a gun and what kind?  She had done more practicing with rifles than she had with handguns so that was probably the way to go.  

Maybe she could borrow the one from the show.  She'd heard one of the assistant directors bragging about the level of authenticity they had so the rifles were likely real.  If she claimed that she wanted to take it to the range to become more familiar with it they might… No they would let her have it.  That decided she curled up next to Xander and tried to make herself comfortable in Joyce's spare bed.

~~~**~~~

The next evening Cordelia was sitting on the rooftop overlooking Joyce's home.  The location offered her an excellent view of both the front and back of the house.  Dressed in one of the all black cat suits she had borrowed from wardrobe she was almost impossible to spot.  Picking up the set of night vision equipment she had talked out of the props department she scanned the street.

She hadn't been waiting long when she spotted two people walking towards her.  Well one person and one mobile corpse.  So Angel hadn't turned Buffy yet.  She let out a small sigh of relief.

Shouldering the rifle she sighted on the Vampires forehead.  As she gently squeezed the trigger Angel turned his head to say something to Buffy.  Instead of severing his spinal cord as she intended the low velocity round penetrated his temple and made mush of his frontal lobe.  

With most of his higher brain functions destroyed Angel lost control of his demons.  Glorificus and the Vampire fought for control of the body they inhabited.  The goddess was still weakened from her bout of spell casting and surrendered control to the Vampire after only a short struggle.  Angelus was back.

Buffy looked around trying to figure out whose car had backfired when she heard a low growl from her companion.  Turning to look at him she was confronted by the fully vamped face of Angelus.  

Looking up into his face with concern she whispered "Angel what's wrong?  Angel?  Angel?"  Then with a hint of fear she tried again. "Angelus?"

With an evil sneer he looked down on her "That's the name sweetie.  I'm back and ready to play.  We had so much fun last time what games shall we play this time?"

Buffy backpedaled her eyes wide, "No not again.  Please no."

"Oh yes.  Most definitely yes.  I think this time I'll make you watch.  I'll turn the rest of your friends in front of you then you can watch as we play with your mother again.  She has the most exquisite screams."

Tears rolling down her cheek Buffy reached in her pocket and firmly grasped her stake.  "You won't touch me you won't turn my friends, and you sure as hell won't lay a hand on my mother."  

"Such spirit, I can see why Angel enjoyed you so much.  It will be a pleasure to break you."  With a sudden shift he snapped a punch at Buffy's head.

Tilting her head to the side she let the blow pass her by before retaliating with an elbow strike that broke ribs.

Stepping back Angelus sneered.  "You've been getting better slayer.  Shame it won't help you."

Letting her tears fall Buffy finally pulled her stake out.  "Same dusty old comments Angelus."  Stepping back she waited for his attack.

When the attack came it was the start of a combination she had seen him use often in their previous fights.  First the kick towards her stomach that she was supposed to bend over to avoid which would be followed up with knee to the head and then a flurry of punches.  This time instead of folding over she spun sideways and caught his outstretched foot.  Then before he could recover she snapped a kick to his supporting knee.  

With a roar of pain Angelus collapsed to the ground.  Buffy followed up her attack by forcibly rolling him over with the leg she still held and then snapping his knee over hers.  Picking up her dropped stake she walked around to the front of the downed vampire.  "I'm sorry Angel but I can't let my family go through this again."

Plunging her stake into his back she collapsed in tears as he slowly crumbled to dust.

~~~**~~~

Something was wrong.  The demon had lost the battle.  Glorificus struggled for control but the demon was panicked and fought her.  Even as she felt control slipping to her the human soul stepped in and aided the demon.  With a growl of rage glory threw herself into the battle sensing that this was life or death.  With a thought she crushed the soul and kicked it out of the body.  Then as she brought forth her power to discipline the demon it flinched and began to dissolve.  

Recognizing the significance of the action Glory poured power into the body desperately trying to hold it together.  For a second it seemed like it was working and then her power began to fade.  With an anguished shriek Glory was banished.

~~~**~~~

Cordelia watched the short battle surprised that Buffy was willingly fighting Angelus.  Not for herself but for her friends and family.  After Buffy had collapsed Cordelia helped her to the steps of Joyce's and rang the doorbell before leaving.  She doubted that Buffy would recognize her and didn't care if she did.  It was time to head home and explain events to Xander.

~~~**~~~

Time irrelevant, Location indeterminate

The mists returned and shadows flickered across the ever-changing landscape.  "It is finished.  Concede defeat."

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled across an empty plain.  A voice boomed, "I concede.  What would you have as your prize?"

The darkness hummed and the mists rolled down a mountainside.  "You know my choice.  I want what I have wanted since creation.  Give me the ability to make my own decisions outside of the games.  Grant me free will."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" the voice echoed down the canyon dislodging boulders and starting landslides before the scenery faded out to nothing.

The formless void rippled and swirling points of light began to form and spread out in all directions.  "Yes."

The lights continued expanding and began to fade and blink out.  When all was dark a weary voice drifted across the void.  "It is done old friend.  Live well."

A small window formed looking in on a small blond woman in a hospital bed holding a newborn babe.  Surrounding her were the three guardians all with warm smiles.  The young man reached down touching the babes' forehead before turning so the child in his arms could see.  "Dawn.  Say hello to your cousin."  The entity smiled briefly before the window closed and it went on to other interests.

Fin.


End file.
